beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Demolition Boys
The Demolition Boys (ボーグ Bōgu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About Beyblade: 2000 The Demolition Boys are the team that represent Russia, and they originate from Moscow. They were formed and trained by Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari of the Biovolt Corporation. They were trained to believe in total annihilation of their foes, that victory is often not enough. Their training was harsh and cold, resulting in the bladers themselves becoming cold and harsh. Defeat is not taken lightly and those who lose are subject to punishment. Even years later, Kai still showed signs of his former life in their Abbey. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, their team becomes very different Bladers, after being abandoned by Boris after their defeat and Voltaire having been arrested. They also renamed their team the Blitzkrieg Boys. Having given up much of their past and turned over a new leaf, they tried to stop their former coach and make sure nobody else is put through what they were subjected to. However, they were badly beaten by Boris's new bladers and the Bladebreakers, who changed their name to the BBA Revolution and then G Revolutions, take their place in taking down Boris. History Beyblade The team is introduced in the last part of the first season. They would face the Bladebreakers in Russia for the World Championship, as defending champions. However, the Bladebreakers were introduced to Boris and his training facility, at first. Kai, who felt something strange on that facility, decides to investigate the place. There, he recovered his memory and remembered that he was brought up there. He decides to join the Demolition Boys, in order to possess the power of the Black Dranzer. Before facing the Bladebreakers, they face the All Starz and the White Tigers, who are easily defeated. Kai steals every bit beast from both teams, except for Kevin's Galman. The team is now determined to win the Beyblade World Championship, so Voltaire and Boris can take over the world, by using the captured bit-beasts of their team's opponents. However, before the finals, Kai challenges the Bladebreakers, and is defeated by them. Now, he is back to the team, and ready to win the championship. Before the final match with the Bladebreakers, the Demolition Boys ambush them and they defeat Max in battle, taking Draciel away. In the first round, Kai battled with Spencer. Spencer wins, and Kai loses his Dranzer. Then, Bryan faces Ray. After a very hard fight, Ray wins, although he gets seriously injured. For the final match, a "new and cyber-improved" (english dub only) Tala faces Tyson. He "chooses to lose" the first round, and then defeats Tyson in the next round, after creating a huge ice mountain around them. In the very last round, Tala reunites all his power in a single attack, but Tyson still manages to defeat him, after speaking to Dragoon. The game is over, all the stolen bit-beasts are returned and the Biovolt Corporation is closed. Beyblade: G-Revolution During the third season, their team name changed from Demolition to Blitzkrieg Boys, and Ian is no longer with the team. They invite Kai to join them. Kai, who was originally a member of the BBA Revolution, accepts, due to his will to defeat Tyson. Kai and Tala are chosen to be the main bladers of the team. In the first match, they face the F-Dynasty and easily win. After, they face the BBA Revolution. As Tyson was not chosen by Hiro to fight this time, Kai lets his beyblade out of the stadium on purpose, just as his fight against Daichi starts (and not as coincidence, his beyblade almost hits Hiro). Tala then defeats Kenny, but loses to Daichi. When facing the PPB All Starz, Kai defeats Max, and Tala is quickly knocked out of the stadium by Rick, who later loses to Kai. Their next match is against the Barthez Battalion, whom they easily defeat. After defeating them, they face the White Tigers. Although Tala easily defeats Lee, Kai has difficulties fighting with Ray, but he wins. For the final Match against the BBA Revolution, Kai challenges Spencer and Bryan to a fight, only to be as tired as Tyson, who had already fought with the F-Dynasty. Tala vs. Daichi match ends up as a tie, and the battle between Kai and Tyson lasts for two chapters of the anime. After a surreal fight in which they create global-scale effects, Tyson barely wins, and both beyblades are severely damaged (but later repaired). When the BBA is mysteriously brought down and the new professional Beyblade league appears (Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, or BEGA) Tala, Bryan and Spencer attempt to close it down when they realize Boris is the man behind this. They face three amateur boys of the BEGA, and win. Then, Boris dares them to win against his top blader Garland. He says that if they win, he will close the Association. Garland quickly knocks Spencer and Bryan out of the stadium, and then he defeats Tala. Before a severely injured Tala faints, he reveals that the Barthez Battalion was the testing team for the BEGA, and that they were fortunately defeated, as Tyson showed them the right way to battle. Tala is sent to a hospital, where he lies unconscious. He wakes up in the last episode, to provide the power of Wolborg to Dragoon, so that Tyson can defeat Brooklyn. Only Tala remains for the rest of the series. Spencer and Bryan disappear from the show after Tala's devastating loss to Garland. They all appear together again in the epilogue (original ending) walking by a crowd of cheering fans back in Russia and having reunited with their old member Ian. Members Achievements Gallery Beyblade 2000 Demolition Boys in Tournament.jpg|Demolition Boys access the finals. Tala, Bryan and Spencer.jpg DemolitionBoysBladeBreakers02.png DemolitionBoys21.png DemolitionBoysBladeBreakers01.png DemolitionBoys13.png DemolitionBoys12.png DemolitionBoys10.png DemolitionBoys09.png DemolitionBoys08.png DemolitionBoys07.png DemolitionBoys06.png DemolitionBoys05.png DemolitionBoys04.png DemolitionBoys03.png DemolitionBoys02.png DemolitionBoys01.png DemolitionBoys15.png DemolitionBoys14.png DemolitionBoys16.png Beyblade G-Revolution image049.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys in G Revolution bba vs dem.jpg|BBA Revolution vs Blitzkrieg boys images8.jpeg|all 4 of them. DemolitionBoysEnd.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys in series end slideshow neoborg-beyblade-23463541-522-720.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys. 1200775721.jpg|Tala and Bryan 1647381 jpeg preview large.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys vs BEGA Training Squad 120044.jpg|Tala, Kai and Bryan watching a beybattle Blitzkrieg-Boys-yuriy-tala-ivanov-24699362-1026-764.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys - Tala, Bryan and Spencer neoborg-beyblade-23463506-720-539.jpg|Blitzkrieg Boys in the stands BlitzkriegBoys14.PNG|The Blitzkrieg Boys Demolition Boyz.png|G-Revolution: Original Blitzkrieg Boys Tumblr ondsajTknc1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr p0eoneYTa31w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo3xdky1qS1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons 824282.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons 821988.jpg Beyblade4.jpg Tumblr onds4uyMkJ1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr onhcbvZerq1w4q252o1 1280.png tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo4_1280.png Tumblr oo48zlbbgN1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Screenshot 20190829-104427 1.jpg X1080.jpeg Screenshot 20190906-150946 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 282040.jpg Trivia *In Sibling Rivalry, one of the announcers mistakenly calls the Blitzkrieg Boys the Demolition Boys. *All of the Blitzkrieg Boys' losses in the World Championships were to the BBA Revolution. *In the English Dub of G-Revolution, The Blitzkrieg Boys is incorrectly spelt as "Blitzkreig Boys." **This name is a war tactic wherein a strike against an opposition is spearheaded by huge amounts of armour and weapon fire in a high concentration. It means "Lightning Strike" is was first used in WW2 by the Germans. *While Tala's bit-beast (Wolborg) is based on an ice wolf and represents Russia's often cold temperatures; the other bit-beasts represent "land" (Wyborg), "sea" (Seaborg) and "air" (Falborg). **Kai's association with the team is also linked to Dranzer. It is often considered that the Slavic folklore of the "Firebird" (which is known throughout the former countries of the Soviet Union) and the Phoenix have loose connections to each other. The Slavic Firebird is a large bird with peacock-like feathers, it is otherwise known as blessed bird of both good and bad omens. **The theme of Kai and Tala's Beyblades in G-Revolution together became "fire and ice", traditionally considered opposing forces of hot versus cold. References Category:Teams Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams